


Behind The Scenes: The Way it Really was

by herblondetoy



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: This is my first Morilla fic and I'm nervous about it. Season one, Jennifer and Lana meet and sparks fly. THIS IS FICTION. ALL FICTION.
Relationships: Morrilla - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself lol. Someone posted a prompt on the FB SwanQueen Fanfiction group and I made a comment that I always wanted to write a Lana and Jen fic as I already have a world stuck in my head where they are together in real life. That lead to some pleading and begging and well…I can't say no haha. So, this is something new for me, so be nice. I have no idea how long it will be or what all it will entail, but as long as I get followers AND REVIEWS, I'll keep it going. Also, just because I don't want people saying anything:
> 
> This is fiction. I am purely writing from my head and not from anything I've read/seen/or heard. It's fiction. Made up. Not real. (unfortunately)
> 
> Some things I did look up, others, I just didn't include. i.e. Jen and Sebastion dating may not be in here, along with Lana and Fred. I haven't exactly decided, but again, this is fiction, so it's up to me
> 
> I don't own these character/actors/actresses; ABC owns them.
> 
> AGAIN, THIS IS FICTION. If I've said anything you perceive as "wrong" well, quite frankly, get over it. This is my world from my imagination.

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

Chapter 1

Jen parked her car in the spot reserved for her and took a deep breath. It was day one of her newest project and she had such high hopes. When Jen had first read the script, she was captivated by the writing and the idea of it. She wanted the part. Unfortunately, she didn't think she'd get it due to filming issues with her previous project, but the stars aligned and here she was. Jennifer Morrison playing the part of Emma Swan; Savior and daughter to Snow White and Prince Charming. Of course it helped that she was already friends with Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin. That was also exciting; the fact she'd get to work with her friends. She couldn't wait to work with Bobby or Robert Carlyle and rumor had it, Barbara Hershey may even make an appearance. Jennifer was stoked.

Today was just a meet and greet type day, a day for the "mains" to meet and maybe read through the script for the first episode. Jennifer already had her parts memorized but couldn't wait to see how that fit in with how others perceived their parts. She really couldn't wait to meet the woman who would be playing the Evil Queen since Madam Mayor and Emma would have some scenes in which the chemistry would have to flow. Jen honestly couldn't stop herself from thinking that the writers possibly wanted these two to have a deeper connection, but she figured she'd find out for sure later.

"You coming Jen?" A voice caused Jennifer to jump and she looked out her car window and saw Ginny.

Jen smiled and got out, locking her door before going to her friend and hugging her. "Hey! It's so great to see you again."

Ginny hugged her back. "You too, daughter." She chuckled.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird." Jen said as the two started walking towards the studio. "So, I have been trying to get you and Josh to meet for a while now, and now you finally are. I really think you two will hit it off."

"Maybe, but I'll keep it professional."

"Mhmm. We'll see." Jennifer had thought for a while that the two would be such a cute couple. She had been there for Josh through his divorce and really just wanted him happy.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Amaury." She said, looking to Jen.

"It's okay. It was fun while it lasted. I'm here for a fresh start. Maybe I'll meet some nice Canadian and become a duel citizen." She said with a chuckle.

"Daughter! You're here!" Came a booming voice and Jen chuckled.

"Father!" She called and went to him to hug him. "Meet your wife." She said, gesturing to Ginny.

Josh took Ginny's hand and gave a small bow. "Princess Snow, it's nice to meet you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but held her smile. "Charming. You live up to your name."

He grinned and winked at her before standing. "I think we're the first ones here."

Jen gave a nod. "Do you know anyone else? I read with Jarod and can't wait to see him play Henry, but I'm really excited to meet Lana."

"I'm excited to meet everyone." Ginny said. "But I am excited for Lana as well."

Jen looked at her paper. "Lana Pa…how do you pronounce that? " 'Parila'?"

Suddenly, Jen felt someone behind her and felt a breath in her ear. "Parrrreeeya." Was purred in her ear. Jen turned and saw a smirking brunette who took her breath away.

"You have to roll the r's. Try it. Rrrrrrrrr." She rolled her tongue. Jen swallowed and suddenly her mouth was dry. She cleared her throat and tried, but failed to roll her r's causing the brunette to chuckle. "You'll get it. Keep practicing and in the meantime, just call me Lana."

Finally, Jen found her voice and smiled. "Hi Lana. I'm Jennifer, playing the part of Emma Swan."

Lana grinned as she looked over the blonde. Of course she had heard of Jennifer Morrison, but until now, she hadn't appreciated her beauty. She looked forward to the heated scenes between the two of them even more now. "So you're the bitch who tries to take my son?" Lana gazed at her with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I try to take your son, but I do everything I can to get under your skin." Jen said, already liking this woman.

"And into her bed, apparently." Ginny whispered to Josh as the two watched the interaction. "Interesting. I've never seen this side to Jennifer."

Josh shook his head. "Me neither, but it may explain why her past relationships haven't worked out."

Lana looked to the two. "And you two whispering over there must be the Charmings." She said with a bit of a sneer. However, when she saw Ginnifer raise her brows, she chuckled. "Sorry, just getting into character. "I'm Lana; it's nice to meet you." She held her hand out. Again, she had heard of Ginnifer, but not Josh.

"Ginnifer Goodwin." The pixie haired woman said, shaking Lana's hand. "I'll be playing your stepdaughter."

This made Lana laugh and Jen decided she wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of her life. She watched Lana and though the woman was smaller built, she made up for it in personality. Jen could see how she got a role but couldn't wait to see her play the part of the Queen.

"Well, we have a few minutes before we start, so I was just heading outside to take a quick smoke with Bobby. The room is down the hall, second door on the right." Lana stated, heading towards the exit.

Jennifer had recently 'quit' smoking, but hearing where Lana was going, she wanted to go too. However, one look from Ginny told her it wouldn't go over well. Instead, she smiled. "Okay, see you later."

She watched her go and then went with Ginny and Josh to the 'break' area and grabbed some coffee. "Shit, this is good coffee. Like actual quality coffee. I won't have to stop at Starbucks much before work."

Josh chuckled. "You're right about that. Hey, are you two staying in the trailers or did you find a place nearby to rent?"

Each cast member was offered to stay in a trailer while they filmed, or could rent nearby. The trailers weren't anything to scoff at either and Jen had decided on that for now. They had a large living area, kitchen area, an area that was almost like an office, but was also good for doing make up and hair, a bathroom, and a master bedroom in the back with a smaller bedroom on the other side for guests. They were fully furnished and Jen had already claimed one for herself. The bed was bigger than any bed she'd ever slept in and couldn't wait to see how comfortable it was. "I have a trailer. I already put my name out on it." She chuckled. "But, if I decide I don't like it, I'll look around for a place to rent.

"That's my plan too. I want to get to know the area first. I got the trailer to the right of yours." Ginny said, giving Jen a smile and then looked at Josh. "And to the left of yours."

He smiled and raised his cup. "To a new start."

Lana lit up and sat down by Robert outside. He looked over at her. "I thought you were right behind me."

She gave a shrug. "Ran into some people on the way in. Do you know Jennifer Morrison?"

"I know of her but have never worked with her." He gave her a side look. "Why?"

Again, Lana shrugged. "It's just she's prettier in person."

He gave a little smile. "Ah, I see. Well, this should be interesting. I think a little sexual tension makes for great fight scenes."

Lana nudged him. "Oh stop. Sexual tension, please." She said, rolling her eyes and putting out her smoke. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"And you won't get a seat next to her." He said, putting his own smoke out and following her inside.

The three were sitting in the room around the oval table, talking with Megan and Beverly who would play Ruby and Granny respectively. Adam and Eddy came in along with others and sat down right as Lana and Robert came in as well. Lana smiled and sat next to Jennifer as the seat was open. Jen could smell the nicotine on Lana and inhaled deeply. "God I miss it." She whispered and Lana looked over.

"I need to quit." She whispered back. "Maybe you can help me." She said with a wink.

"Maybe I can." Jen answered and then stopped talking as Adam stood.

"We have a smaller crew here today. You all are who we consider the 'main' characters of the show and we thought we could just have a meet and greet, take a short break and then maybe read through some of the first script together. Get some ideas, see how we all mix and all that." Adam, Eddy, and some directors introduced themselves first and then they started around the table.

"I'm Ginnifer Goodwin and I'll be playing Mary Margaret Blanchard and Snow White."

"Josh Dallas playing Prince Charming and David Nolan"

"Jennifer Morrison and I'll be playing Emma Swan."

"Lana Parrilla," she said, rolling her r's, "I'll be playing Regina Mills and The Evil Queen."

Jen shifted in her seat. She had never been so attracted to anyone, much less a woman before. Her voice did things to her insides and she had to cross her legs under the table. Lana looked over and gave Jen the kind of smile that made her think she knew how she was affecting her.

"I'm Jared Gilmore and I'll play Henry" The young boy said with a big smile. Both Jen and Lana smiled back at him.

"I'm Meghan Ory and I'm Ruby and Red Riding Hood."

"Beverley Elliot and I'm Eugenia and Granny."

The rest made their introductions as well. They had Archie, Graham, Blue, Sydney, Rumple, and all the dwarves. They all sat and chatted for a while and laughter came easy as the group meshed well. Lane kept stealing glances at Jen and found herself liking the woman more and more.

"Okay, how about a twenty-minute break and then we'll come back and do a bit of reading?" Eddy asked and then looked at Jen and Lana. "Can you two stay here for just a couple minutes?"

The room cleared out and it was just Jen, Lana, Adam, Eddy along with director Ralph and producer and cowriter Jane. Jen chewed her lip as the writers and director talked and then looked at them. Jane took the lead.

"We have something we want to ask you. Now this, as far as we are concerned, isn't exactly mentioned in any of the scripts in season one, so if you agree, we have to portray it more by action than dialog. We haven't gotten it approved, but we want to have your two characters end up falling in love. It won't be easy, it won't be story book romance, but it will be two strong women characters finding love in the most unlikely places with the most unlikely person."

Jen smiled a little and looked at Lana. She was all for this and new that it would be groundbreaking. Sure, it was 2011 and LGBTQ+ was largely accepted, but there still wasn't much for representation on TV and she was more than willing to be someone to bring it out more. Plus, strong female characters were also needed. She looked back at Jane. "Yes, I'm all for it."

"Me too." Lana said quickly. "I can honestly tell you that I read some of their interactions like that. Sexual conflict, lingering stares, things like that."

"Yes. That's exactly what we're looking for. Season one won't have that secret come out, but we hope to have it approved by season two, meaning we want the buildup. We don't want them to be able to say no." Adam stated. "With our target audience being 18 to 35, but hoping to reach both younger and older, we want all people to be able to watch and think 'that's me'. It's why we are going to have different races and different stories all together. Snow White and Prince Charming are iconic and predictable, but The Evil Queen and The Savior? Now _that_ is a story!"

Lana smiled and nodded. "I agree. Is there a reason this wasn't brought up in front of the others?"

"We don't want them to know." Eddy said with his own grin. "Let them figure it out. However, if it slips, it slips, that's fine. Just…try not to get it out to the public. We're not allowed to discuss it at this point." He sighed as he produced paperwork and showed them. "You're both familiar with limitations on what you can and cannot say in public and to press, correct?" Both women nodded. "Well, it now includes this possibility."

"I understand." Jennifer said, though it made her sad that she couldn't promote the show with this. "It will be fun to at least get that little flicker out there and see if a flame happens with the audience."

"There could be backlash. Be ready for that." Jane stated. "While the newer generations seem more open, that's not always the case. I think you'll be okay until it is decided what will happen. I want to prepare you that if we do put in these little hints and they don't okay it, there will be people upset. If they do okay, people will be upset. So, let's get them to love this show no matter what happens."

Lana smiled and gave a nod. "Sounds like a plan."

Lana and Jen then went out and grabbed some more coffee together. "Hey, maybe we can get together sometime and go over some scenes together? I'm not as experienced as you and I'd appreciate any help."

Jen smiled at her. "I heard you scared the crap out of them in your audition, Lana, I'm sure you'll be great. But, I'd be more than happy to go over some scenes any time. I am even more excited than I was before." She refilled her coffee. "Are you staying in a trailer?"

"For now. Actually, I nabbed the one next to yours." Lana chuckled. "I'm not sure if I'll stay there though because once I get settled in, my sister is coming and bringing my dog Lola. I hate being with out her, but I'm not sure how she'll do in a trailer. She's a border Collie mix and such a sweet girl, but she's a bigger dog and I'm a bit nervous."

Jen grinned as she added sugar to her coffee. "I'm in the same boat except my pooch is smaller. Ava is a Maltese Shih Tzu or a Malti-Shu. I wanted to be settled in first and then my brother is bringing her here. With all the woods around here, I'm sure Lola would be okay so long as she got walks and I'm sure in this quaint town, we can find someone to hire to dog walk."

Lana smiled. "I bet we can. Thanks, I didn't think of that. I'm sure Lola and Ava will be best friends in no time."

The two headed back and took their seats as the crowed in the room hushes. They started doing a read through in the first script and there was laughter all around along with some changes being made. When Lana did her first Evil Queen reading, Jen could see exactly why she got the part and once again, she had to shift in her chair.

"Great work today, team. We'll have a few more readings with the group and more in depth individually on Monday. We'll have costume fittings and run throughs and we will hopefully start filming in two weeks. If there's anything anyone needs, we're all here. You have our contact information, don't hesitate to use it."

Once the group parted, Jennifer went to her trailer and called her sister. She had so much on her mind and wanted to talk to someone she was close to.

"Wait, so you're suddenly a lesbian?" Julia asked with a chuckle.

"Julia no. I just…god I can't explain it. She's hot, but it's more than that. She's funny and nice and has so much personality. I've never felt like this about a woman before and she's a coworker. It's not like I can act on my feelings."

"Deena, she's amazing! She seems a little guarded or shy, but she's beautiful. The way her nose crinkles when she laughs and her eyes, god her eyes just sparkle."

"Lana, she's your coworker. Just be careful, okay?"

Lana sighed; she knew her sister was right. "I know. I can't do anything, but damn, she's going to be the death of me."

Jennifer had just hung up the phone when there was a knock at her door. Hoping it was Lana, she bit her lip as she answered it…and then tried not to show her disappointment when she saw Ginny and Josh. "Come on, Morrison, we're going to check out the local spots." Josh said as he came in.

Ginnifer also came in and sat down. "We thought we'd get something to eat and celebrate our first day. Meghan is coming and we're going to ask Lana as well."

That lightened Jen's mood and she agreed as she put her shoes on. "Sounds like it could be fun."

They went out just as Meghan came out of Lana's trailer with Lana behind her. "Ready?"

Lana saw Jennifer and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Jen said as she fell in step with her.

The group had decided to walk since they weren't too far from the center of town. Little conversations were being held, but mostly Jennifer and Lana talked to each other as the other three were a few steps ahead of them. There were a few locals who recognized mostly Jennifer and Ginny and some were brave enough to ask for autographs, which the two gave happily. They found a bar and grill to eat at and again, Lana and Jen sat together and talked.

"Okay Jen, what's your biggest fear about this project?"

Jen bit her lip as she thought. "I guess probably the same fear I always have; that I'll get too many of my migraines and they'll decide they don't want to work with me anymore."

Lana frowned a bit. "You suffer from migraines?"

"Yes. I have since I was a child and sometimes, they last for days. I've tried everything and have gone to many specialists, but so far, only sleep and a dark cold room is the only sure way to get rid of them. I have medication that does sometimes help, but it also knocks me out for hours. I told them about it and they said they understand and will work with me, but I always fear it'll be too much. I was onset of a movie once, throwing up and almost passing out, but still filming because I knew I needed to."

Lana put her hand on Jen's. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You let me know the moment you start feeling one and I'll make sure you're not on set while you're sick." Lana wished there was more she could do, so she vowed to look up alternate remedies and to call her friend who was very into homeopathic cures for different things.

"Thanks." Jen said with a smile. "What's your biggest fear?"

"That I'll fail. I'm in this show with so many established actors and sure, I've done a few not so great movies and some shows, but if this show fails, I'm sure it'll be because of me."

Jen knew that feeling and it was her turn to squeeze Lana's hand. "Hey, don't say that. Shit, just from the reading today I can tell you that the Evil Queen is going to be the most popular character on the show. You're going to be known everywhere after the first week, Lana, I just know it."

Ginny, Josh, and Meghan all watched the two from the bar and all had small smiles on their faces. Meghan turned back and ordered a round of beer before looking at Josh and Ginny. "Looks like something's brewing over there."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "It's funny because she's been trying to set me up with Josh for months and here she is, not even realizing how much she's flirting with Lana."

"Or how much Lana is flirting with her." Josh added. "It's nice to see though. She's had a rough time ever since the incident." He said, turning around as well.

"Incident?" Meghan asked. "You can't say that and not go into detail."

Ginnifer sighed and looked at Meghan. "Fine, but don't tell anyone. Jen had a stalker last year and it really shook her up. He had somehow gotten into her house and was waiting for her. Luckily, she was with her brother and they were able to detain him while the cops came, but she moved and has been pretty guarded. He was a die hard fan and for a while, she said she was never going to act again."

"Oh shit. I'm glad she didn't let him win. Damn, yeah I can see why she'd be guarded after that."

"She feels safer up here in Canada than she does in L.A." Josh stated as he turned and looked at his friend again. "Hell, if she's happy, that's all I care about."

Ginnifer smiled a little. "Same. As long as it doesn't ruin the show."

Meghan grabbed the beer and stood. "Oh, it'll only make it better."

The three then made their way back to the table and the connection between Jen and Lana's hands was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Again, this is COMPLETELY FICTIONAL and my story. This may or may not follow the show correctly (I'll be honest, it's been a long time since I've watched season one and I'd rather focus on our ladies than the actual show) and this most likely will not follow their real lives correctly because it's fiction.

**Chapter 2**

Jennifer stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room and ran her hands over her curves as she tried to balance on her heels. She was glad this wasn't going to be Emma's dress of choice for the show but felt utterly self-conscious in the pink dress and black heels. Her hair was curled to perfection in a way she herself had never been able to achieve, though that could be because they used extensions to help. She turned to the side and sighed at the dress that fit like a layer of skin. "Does it have to be so tight?"

Maggie, the costume designer chuckled. "Did you read the script? They want you in a sexy pink dress to seduce your target. Yes, it has to be so tight."

A whistle came from the doorway and Jen looked over and blushed as Lana walked in. "That is some dress. Here I thought Queen Regina had dibs on the sexy outfits. You work out, don't you Morrison?" She asked, lightly running her finger up Jennifer's toned bicep, giving the blonde goosebumps.

It had been two weeks since they met and there wasn't a day that went by that they didn't see each other. They had run through lines together, discussed ways to show possible feelings, but mostly, they just talked. Well, they flirted as well, but neither would admit it. As soon as Lana learned what had happened to Jennifer with her stalker, she completely understood why the woman seemed guarded. She found Jennifer to be one of the sweetest, kindest person she'd ever met and for some reason, found herself wanting to protect her. Though, looking at those damn muscles, she knew Jen didn't really need her protection.

"Looks like I should get you to help me work out."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Lana, you've got nice arms too." She said, fully facing her. "Not to mention, in your outfits, your boobs are like…woah."

Lana laughed outright. "Like woah huh? Well that's thanks to Maggie here since I actually have very little to work with."

"Well still, nothing to scoff at." Jen said as she turned back to the mirror and frowned, running her hands over her abs. "Maybe I work out too much. You can see my abs in this dress."

Lana unknowingly licked her lips and then shook the fog from her head. "It's perfect."

"It is." Maggie said. "Okay, now go to make up. You film in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks. "Jen said before heading towards the door and Lana. "You know you're not in my scene."

"Oh, I know. You weren't in mine either, yet you watched." She said with a smirk. "Let me see how a pro does it."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, trying not to trip in the heels. "You saw a pro yesterday with Ginny." She tripped over her heel and grasped onto Lana's arm. "Thanks. Besides, you totally stole the scene."

Lana chuckled and laced her fingers with Jen's, realizing the woman must not often walk in heels. "Thanks for that. Oh, did you know that Kristin's coming tonight?"

"Really? Oh I've been dying to meet her. I'm such a fangirl over her Pam in True Blood. Honestly, I had never been attracted to a woman before watching Pam…shit, don't tell her that."

"She doesn't have to, I heard it." Came a voice from behind them; a voice Jennifer recognized and that caused her to go weak in the knees, though she hoped Lana just thought she tripped again. "You're not the first to say those words." The other blonde smiled and then hugged Lana. "It's good to see you again."

Lana hugged her back. "You as well. We finally get to work together."

Kristin gave a nod, putting her sunglasses on her head. "That we do. Maleficent and the Evil Queen. Who knew they were once friends?"

"Oh, I think they were more than friends." Lana purred, causing Jen to feel some weird sense of jealousy.

Kristin grinned. "I tend to agree with you. Though, the way I'm reading the script, I think our Miss Swan is Regina's next victim…I mean lover." Kristin said, looking at Jennifer and not hiding how she looked her up and down as if she was a lion eyeing her pray. "And I can't say I blame her." She purred, sounding more like Pam than Kristin.

Jennifer swallowed nervously and blushed. "Thanks." She happened to get out.

"Okay, back off. Jen here is about to do her first scene and she's already nervous."

"Okay fine. Sorry, I was just trying to be nice."

"Jen, are you ready?" Warren asked with a grin. He played Ryan, the bond skipper Emma would be on a 'date' with.

"Yes. Let's do this."

Lana and Kristin watched, Lana's eyes raking over Jen's body. "I see that look." Kristin said with a smirk. "You like her."

Lana sighed and deflated. "Yes. I know it's wrong and probably not even allowed between coworkers, but yes. Kristin, she's sweet and kind and funny. God she's funny. She's quiet, a bit of an introvert, but has the biggest heart ever."

"She's also smoking hot and has no idea." Kristin said, watching the other blonde.

Lana narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Don't look at her like that."

Kristin chuckled and looked back at Lana. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Lana admitted, opening her umbrella as they moved outside for filming the 'unsuccessful getaway' scene. "I can't do anything. If I tell her, and she doesn't feel the same way, it's going to be too awkward."

"What if she does feel the same way? You've told me yourself she's an introvert, she's guarded, and cares about others. In my experience, that means she won't be the one to tell you how she feels. Sometimes, you have to take a chance."

"Maybe. Or maybe I just see what happens."

"And cut! That's a wrap. Good job everyone and thank you Warren. Jennifer and Jarod, we will be filming your scene in fifteen."

Jen moved off set and put a coat on. In the damp night air, she felt chilled as she looked to see who was about. She saw Lana and Kristin talking, so she didn't want to interrupt them. She was pouring herself some coffee when she felt a touch to her back. She looked and then hoped the disappointment didn't show on her face when she saw Josh there.

"Hey Jen, you did great. How do you feel getting the first scene done?"

Jen smiled. "Good. I feel like once the first is done, they just get easier and easier. Though, I can't wait to change out of this damn dress."

Josh chuckled. "The dress that has both Lana and Kristin drooling?"

Emma blushed and shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

An hour later, they were done with the "Boston" filming and the driving scene. The next scene would be when Emma takes Henry home. However, the rain and sleet were finally falling too much for them to continue the outside part, so it was decided Jen and Lana would do the inside. Jen was excited and nervous to film with Lana for the first time, though the two had practiced this scene quite a bit. They knew when they'd throw in lingering eyes or looks just short of lust. However, they'd never done it in front of anyone, so Jen still felt that nervousness.

It wasn't hard for either of them to get through it on the first take and they could tell by Eddie and Adam's reaction that they had nailed it. "Alright, that's a wrap for tonight. Good work folks."

After they got changed, Jen happened to run into Lana and Kristin outside her dressing room. "Hey blondie." Kristin said. "We were thinking of ordering pizza and hanging out in Lana's trailer for a bit. You in?"

"Sure, for a bit. I have an early morning appointment though, so I can't stay too long."

The three went to Lana's trailer, trying to dodge the rain, and then ordered food from a local pizza place. After about an hour, Kristin said she had to call it a night and went to the guest trailer they had for her. Jen looked at Lana and gave a smile. "Thanks for inviting me; had a good time."

"Me too. I'm glad you came." Lana said, chewing on her lip. "Have a good night."

The next few weeks flew by and eventually they had the first five episodes completed. It was nearing the air date and everyone was nervous because they all knew that if the premier was a flop, they were done. Lana, Jen, Josh, Ginny, and Robert had all been on their fair share of talk shows to promote the show and by the time October 23rd came, they were all ready for it.

A screening room was set up and they all sat down to watch it. Laughs and cheers and, to Jen's embarrassment, wolf whistles on her first scene were all heard as they watched the show. It had been magical to film, but it was even more magical to watch. After the show was done and the party was over, Lana took Jen's hand as they were heading to their trailers. "Come with me? Just for a minute."

Jen looked at Lana's eyes and nodded, following her to her trailer. Lana closed the door as Jen sat on the sofa.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it."

Jen's heart started beating faster. "Say what?"

"I like you, Jen. I know it's not professional, but it's the truth. I understand if you don't feel the same way and if you don't, it won't change anything. I simply can't go on with out saying it anymore. I really like you."

Jen felt herself blush and she swallowed. "Lana I…I like you too." She said softly.

"I sense a 'but' in there." Lana said.

"It's just that I've never been with a woman before and the last time I was with a coworker, it ended disastrously." Jen looked at Lana. "I'm not the easiest person to be with. I'm introverted, quiet, and I've been told I come off as stuck up when I don't mean to be."

Lana sat next to Jen and shook her head. "You maybe be introverted and quiet, but you're not stuck up and it's okay if you aren't as outgoing as I am. Jennifer, I like you for you; all of you. Look, I get that there's a lot involved in all this and it's scary. I'm not asking for a commitment or anything like that. Maybe a date would be nice? And we can keep it a secret if you want."

"Oh Lana, I don't want to keep you a secret. I'm not ashamed or anything; it's just new to me. If we can take it slow, I'm all in."

Lana's smile grew. "We can take it as slow as you want and if you decide you don't want this, we just go back to being friends. No harm done."

Jennifer smiled back and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lana's cheek, causing the older woman to groan. "You'll be the death of me, Morrison."

Jen chuckled and tucked some of Lana's hair behind her ear before holding her hand on Lana's cheek. "Then kiss me." She said softly. Lana wasted no time and pressed her lips to Jennifer's, her hand coming up to rest on the blonde's thigh. Jennifer closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, letting her lips part. Lana took that as a sign and let her tongue cautiously explore what had been opened to it. Tongues slowly danced as the two bodies moved closer together. However, nothing lasts forever and Jen found she really needed to breathe. She broke the kiss but leaned her forehead against Regina's, her eyes still closed. "That was the best kiss I've ever had."

Lana grinned, rubbing her thumb on Jen's thigh. "Same here. I think that's it for tonight though, Jen. I don't want to end up doing something you'll regret." It was hard for her to say that, but she meant it. "I don't want this to go too fast and I don't want you to think I only want one thing from you. You're far too special for that."

Jen opened her eyes and ran her thumb down Lana's cheek to her chin. "So are you." She let out a sigh. "I need to get going though. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Another one? Jen, is everything okay?" Lana asked, concern etched on her face.

"Yes, everything is fine, Lana. I've been part of a study for a new migraine medication. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to get too excited before knowing if it would work. So far, so good."

"But isn't it dangerous? You don't know the long-term effects or anything."

Jennifer gave a small shrug. "My doctor thinks it's safe, so I'm trusting her, however the appointment tomorrow includes blood tests to make sure everything is okay."

Lana gave a nod, though she was worried. "Okay, I'll trust you. Do you want me to come with you?"

Jennifer smiled. "You don't have to, but I won't say no."

"What time is it?"

"It's at nine so I'll have to leave here by 8."

"See you at 8 then." Lana said, placing another small kiss on Jennifer's cheek.

The next morning, after the appointment where Jennifer found out that she could keep taking the medication, the two came into the staff room to sounds of woops and cheers. Josh looked over and dramatically bowed to Lana. "Your majesty, your fans adore you." He said before grinning and hugging her.

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked after accepting the hug.

"Reviews are in and we're a hit, but you're the fan favorite."

Jen looked at the iPod Josh had and read through it, frowning a bit. Lana noticed and came over to her. "What's wrong?"

Jen just shrugged. "Nothing."

Josh looked over and sighed. "Jen, don't take it to heart. It's the writing they don't like; not you."

Lana looked at the iPod and started reading out loud. "Jennifer's character is the kind of person we don't need getting sympathy.' A member of the Adopted Parent's organization stated. 'When an adoption is closed one, the birth parent gives up the right to their child. To feel sorry for Emma and cheer for her is completely going against everything adoption stands for.' Oh give me a break." Lana said, rolling her eyes.

"It gets worse. 'Jennifer should have put more thought in playing this character before she agreed to play Emma. She should have thought about how wrong it is for a mother to come back for their child after agreeing to give them away. Does she not respect the process?'" Jen sighed. "It's a show for crying out loud."

"Exactly." Josh said. "So don't let it get to you. There are plenty other amazing reviews. Look." He scrolled and read out. "'Morrison was flawless as our new heroine. It's nice to see a strong person portrayed by a woman. A savior we can all look forward to see do good.' See? That's great."

Jennifer gave a small smile, deciding to not let the negative get to her. However, as the weeks went by and more shows aired, negativity came flowing into her Instagram and other social media sites. It was as if some fans didn't know that she was Jennifer, not Emma, and would be downright rude to her because of something Emma did. She tried hard not to let it get to her, but it did, though she tried to keep quiet about it. Never before had she ever had fans act the way they were acting now, and she didn't exactly know what to do about it. She had just finished filming a scene when Lana came up to her. "People are loving Swan Queen. That's what they call Emma and Regina. It's a ship, apparently, not that I know what that means, but they love the idea of us together."

"Some of them." Jennifer said, not able to help herself. "Some of them want Regina to burn Emma alive. Some of them want me to die too."

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked, surprised.

Jennifer sighed and pulled out a 'fan' letter. "Jennifer, I'm writing to you to inform you that I know the truth about you. You are a stuck-up bitch and I know for a fact that none of the cast likes working with you. Rumor has it they want your character to die, just so they can get rid of you. That's not good enough, however, because you'd still be alive." She stopped reading as Lana took the letter from her hand.

"Jennifer, this is a death threat." She said, shocked. "You have to report this."

"To who? How? There is no return address, no name, nothing."

"I don't care." Lana looked around and waived down a security guard. "Who do I talk to about one of us getting death threats?"

Two hours later, Jennifer came out of her meeting with producers, security, and others and went to her trailer. It didn't take long before there was a knock on her door. She honestly wasn't in the mood for company, but she opened it anyway. Josh, Ginny, Lana, and Meghan were all there, so she stood back and let them in.

"How did the meeting go?" Ginny asked, nothing but concern for her friend coursing through her.

"Fine. They all think it's just a crazy 'fan' but are putting higher security measures in place." She said, sitting down. "Can I be honest though? It's disheartening. I'm a good person, or at least I try to be, and these people are saying horrible things about me. Where are they getting it from?" She asked, trying hard to keep her tears at bey.

"I don't know." Meghan said. "I promise you, none of us would ever say those things about you. I think they just make shit up. I stopped looking at my Instagram and I'll probably end up deleting it eventually."

"I turned off my notifications. I just feel bad because there are real, actual fans out there who are supportive and kind and I don't want them to think they don't matter." Jennifer stated, putting her head down on her arms that were on the table. "Guys, I'm not feeling very well. I had to stop taking the migraine medication because it started making my blood pressure rise and I can feel a migraine coming on. I appreciate your support but I kind of want to just curl up in bed for a bit."

"Okay honey. Just please don't let this put you in a depression. You have so many people who love you, focus on that instead of the negative." Ginny said before giving Jennifer a side hug.

"She's right. I'll check on you later." Josh said, leaving with Ginny and Meghan.

Lana moved over behind Jen and started massaging her neck and shoulders. "Honey, I hate seeing you like this, even though I get it. Let it out, Jen. I know you're holding back tears."

Jen, who's head was still down, sniffed. "Am I a bitch? I mean, do people really think that about me? Have you heard people say they don't want to work with me?" She asked, not lifting her head.

Lana could hear the tears in Emma's voice and wrapped her arms around the woman, making her sit up and look at her. "No. No one has said anything like that, Jennifer, because it's not true." She wiped at Jennifer's tears. "Honey, I don't know why people said those things, but you know how social media is. All it takes is one person saying 'oh I heard…' and then everyone runs with it. It's easy because they're behind a screen, they're anonymous. Don't let them win, Jen, you said yourself that there are good ones out there; many, many good ones, so focus on them. Don't focus on the negative ones." She wrapped her arms around Jennifer, rubbing her back. "Do you really have a headache?"

Jennifer nodded, the pain making her want to cry. "I think it's stress. I need to get some pain killers and go into a cold, dark room before it gets worse."

"Can I come with you? We're not filming today and I promise, it's only to cuddle."

Jennifer smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'm just going to go to my trailer and change."

"You could borrow something of mine if you wanted."

"Okay. First, you go change and lay down. I'm going to get some pain killers and water for you along with some tea. Do you like to have a cool cloth over your eyes?"

Jennifer nodded. "I have a special ice pack in the freezer that I wrap a washcloth around. It's green, you'll see it." She kissed Lana's temple. "Thank you." She went to the bedroom and changed into sweats and a tank top, leaving out another pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Lana on the side of the bed before going to the windows and pulling down the room darkening blinds. She then turned both her ceiling fan on and the fan on the table that was set to aim at her. She needed to have cold air around her when she got a migraine, and this was the best way to go about it. She pulled her head into a messy bun on the top of her head and laid down, wrapping her neck pillow around the back of her neck before laying back.

Lana watched Jennifer go and sighed, hating that the woman she cared so much about was going through this. She made a mug of chamomile tea and grabbed a glass of ice water before getting the green ice pack. In the bathroom, she also grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of Ibuprofen and Tylenol. She came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, setting everything down on the side table. "Jen?" She said softly and watched Jen's eyes squint open. "Honey, I talked to my doctor and you can take both Ibuprofen and Tylenol together if you want."

Jen sat up a bit. "Yeah, I do that sometimes. Thank you." She took the pills with the ice water and then drank some of the tea. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said, her eyes showing the pain in her head.

"Of course. Honey can we try something?" Jen nodded and Lana quickly changed as Jen finished her tea. She then asked Jen to sit up more and she came in and sat behind her, scooting her down. She sat pretzel style and put a pillow in her lap. "Lay back, baby."

Jennifer did so with a smile. "I like when you call me baby." She adjusted her neck pillow and closed her eyes.

Lana reached down and pulled the blanket up and put the ice pack aside. "I'll give you the ice pack in a bit. Just close your eyes and relax." Jen did as Lana asked and took deep breaths. Lana massaged Jen's temples with her thumbs as her fingers massaged her forehead. She had read where some people benefit from a good temple and face massage when they had migraines. "Let me know if I push too hard." She said as she moved her fingers in tight circles down to under Emma's eyes and cheek bones and back up.

"That feels good. I may fall asleep."

"Good. I'm going to do this until my arms hurt." Lana said with a smile. In the dark, it was harder to see Jen, but to Lana, that made this even more intimate. She shifted a bit and slid her fingers to Jen's neck, massaging there for a while before going back to her head. After a bit, she knew Jen was sleeping because of her even breaths and she smiled, hoping she was helping. Very carefully, she shifted from under Emma, placing another pillow there and putting the ice pack over her eyes. She then laid next to her, curling into her side and fighting the urge to move Jen's arm so it was around her.

Jen sensed the movement and moved her arm on her own, putting it under Lana and wrapping it around her to pull her closer. "Thank you." She whispered before going back to sleep.

After a few more weeks, Lana and Jen were going strong and though they hadn't announced it, those closer to them could tell. Finally, on the night they celebrated filming the season finale, they decided to tell everyone. "We're not telling the public because…well I'm afraid those that hate me will hate her and I don't want that." Jen admitted. "Besides, the public doesn't have to know."

"Duh." Meghan said with a laugh. "But here's to finally telling us the truth!" She raised her glass and those that were there chuckled adding a "Here! Here!"

Lana chuckled. "Next, Josh and Ginny have to admit that they're dating."

Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to steal your thunder, dearest stepmother."

"You're not. Just admit it." Lana said with a grin.

"Okay fine. Yes, we are dating. Not as long as you two have been dating, but it's serious."

They all celebrated that night and the cast made a pact with Lana and Jen that they would not divulge their relationship to the public. Jennifer was honestly afraid of how the fans would take it and she didn't want Lana to get that same negativity she got. Jen didn't see much of the negativity if she could help it. She had hired a personal assistant who took care of her social media; pretty much every cast member had a PA by now.

By the end of the night, Lana and Jen were curled up in each other's arms in a large armchair and Meghan came over smiling. "You two are adorable. If only the true fans could see their SwanQueen couple now."

Jen smiled softly. "One day. Maybe not until after the show, but one day."

Lana slowly nodded. "If only you didn't want to protect me so much. But I get it. I posted one picture of us behind the scenes and so many people got so angry. I post a picture with Bobby and people get angry. This 'ship war' crap they call it is bullshit. People should just live and let live. One day, Jennifer, I'm not going to be able to hold back my feelings for you."

Jen grinned. "Well, once Emma and Regina come together next season, you won't have to worry."

"I knew it! Damnit, I said that to Ginny! I said that you guys are acting like your characters are in love!"

"Shhh." Jennifer said, chuckling. "It hasn't officially been approved and it's not something we're allowed to talk about or promote, but that's what they want."

"Kick ass." Meghan said. "That would be amazing. Anyway, what are you two doing for the summer? Not like you can go back to L.A. and get away with your secret relationship."

"We're not going back. Our families know the truth and we've decided to stay here. We have a rental house and they're going to come visit us. We get a true summer vacation." Lana stated with a smile. "All summer with my baby."

Emma smiled back at her. "My baby."

"You two are adorable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, lol, other than once again, this is my story, nothing but fictional wish of how it really was. Also, I know Jen suffers from migraines and since I do too, I know how bad they can be Sorry it's a bit shorter

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

**Chapter 3**

"Jen, we're going to be late." Lana said as she waited for Jen in the hotel room's bathroom.

"I'm coming, sorry. I was trying to cover the fact that my head is just pounding. Why did I have to get a migraine today, of all days?"

"I'm sorry, baby. You can cancel, I can tell everyone you're sick."

Jen shook her head. "I can't do that. People paid a lot of money to come and see us and it's part of the contract." She said as she grabbed her bag. "I'll just do the best I can and drink a lot of water."

The truth was that Jen was looking forward to the San Diego Comic Con as she'd get to see everyone again and the fans. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the part where she'd have to trust said fans and stand with them for pictures, but she'd get over it. It wasn't that she thought she was better than them or anything like that, it was just because of past experiences, and the fact she already had a migraine and all the different perfumes and deodorants (or lack thereof) could cause it to be worse.

"You just do what you can do, baby, and if you need a break, you take it."

By the third interview with another online site, Jennifer felt like she was dying and Lana was more than a little worried about her. However, she put a smile on her face and answered questions and tried hard to focus. She'd have about an hour break after this before she'd have to sign autographs and then the big panel, followed by the 'meet and greet' with pictures with fans. She could do this. She could totally do this. She barely made it out of the interview before she had to empty her stomach, her head causing her to be sick.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked Lana, worry etched on her face.

"Migraine." Lana said with a sigh. "I told her not to come, but she wouldn't hear of it. If only those asshole 'fans' knew what she did for them, so they could say good things about her instead of bad, but she doesn't want to tell them."

Ginny sighed. "I feel so bad for her. I really don't get why there's all the hate."

"We all get it, but she seems to get it worse." Josh stated, coming over with bottles of water. "I honestly want to say something, but I'm scared it'll make it worse."

"Same here." Lana agreed. "But I'm done being scared. I'm saying something after all this, especially if there's more negativity." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She's gotten more death threats. She tries to hide them, but I saw them. She tries so hard to not let it bother her, but I know it does, how could it not?"

"Are you kidding me?" Robert asked, hearing the last statement. "You and I are the bad ones and she gets the death threats while we get the love? What is wrong with people?"

Lana shook her head. "I don't know, but it's only going to get worse."

"How so?" Meghan asked.

Lana sighed and lowered her voice. "We had a meeting and the higher ups will not allow for Emma and Regina to be together. So, we've put the idea out there and now have to take it back. I was pissed, but you should have seen Jen. I thought she was either going to walk out or get fired. The sad thing is, the fans will never know how much she fought for them, for SwanQueen." Lana then told them the story.

" _You have got to be kidding me!" Jennifer yelled as she took in the information. "People want Regina and Emma together, they want an LGBTQ main couple. What is their reasoning?"_

_Adam sighed, wishing the assholes from the top were here to answer the questions themselves. "They said they already had complaints about two women flirting and how they would explain to their grandchildren if two women fell in love. They, for some reason, care about the older demographic."_

_Jennifer shook her head. "You tell them that it's two people being in love. That simple." She groaned. "Seriously, we are targeting the 14-25 age group and they want it! They're practically begging for it. It makes no sense. They make up 80% of our viewership and it would make 90% of them happy, but instead, we're focusing on the 15% of our viewership and the 10% of them that are against it? What because they don't know how to explain it to the 5% of our viewership under 14, who shouldn't really be watching anyway? It's messed up!"_

_Eddy nodded. "It is messed up and your numbers are exactly what we argued with. It makes no sense, but we can't do anything about it." He said and scratched his neck. "We can't even publically complain about it or try to explain it. They added it to the contract, making it legally binding and punishable by being fired, getting fined and thought it's not printed, being blackballed from working with anyone else."_

_Jen and Lana took the new paperwork and Lana groaned. "This is terrible. Do they not understand that they're potentially loosing viewers? Not just because of no Regina and Emma, but also because we're now taking a strong, independent woman and giving her a man to 'save' her? In this day and age, this is just stupid."_

" _No shit!" Jen said. "So it's not 'realistic' for the Savior to be with the former Evil Queen because she's 'too good' but it's okay to throw her with a pirate who was probably just as bad but in different ways?"_

" _Jen, honey, we agree with you. We're not the enemies here." Jane said softly. "We want it just as badly as you do, but our hands are tied. Look, they may not agree with putting Emma and Regina together, but that doesn't mean you two can't still play a bit flirty."_

_Jen shook her head at that. "I can't do that. It would piss the fans off even more. It would be like we're teasing them. It's almost cruel."_

" _Maybe." Jane said. "Or maybe it would give them hope and let the big wigs see that it's still wanted. We're under a six year contract, and a lot can happen between now and then."_

_Lana sighed. "It's bad enough that we're bringing Neal back and Emma has to act lovesick over the man who left her alone with a baby, but now we have to piss off the fans even more? I agree with Jen, it's cruel to tease them."_

" _That's your choice and one I do respect, but it's become so much of your characters. Can you play them the same but without flirting?" Jane asked._

_Jen let out a sigh, knowing she was right. "We'll just have to cool it down I guess. Maybe the whole part with Emma not trusting Regina and keeping Henry from her, which I hate by the way, will make it easier to end the flirting."_

_Lana nodded in agreement and while she understood that plot in the story, she worried for what it would do with Jen's already negative fan base. "I just want to make sure this doesn't all end up causing Jen more issues. You all know she's already getting death threats and so much negativity. I know she hides it, but it affects her. It affects all of us, honestly, but understandably mostly her."_

" _I understand and agree." Adam said. "But we can't control that." He said as he read the papers with the legal jargon on it. "Or maybe we can try. It says we can't say the order came from higher up or why, but it doesn't say we can't address it." He looked to Eddy, who nodded in agreement._

" _What do you mean?" Jen asked, chewing her lip._

" _I mean, we'll take the fall. We won't bring it up, but if it does get brought up, we'll say we're going in another direction, that the story was already written and while we respect the fans and love their ideas, we already had this planned out."_

" _So you'll take the heat?" Jen asked, a bit surprised._

" _Yes. You're already getting too much negativity from things you can't control. If we present it as it was us, it should take it away from you." Eddy stated._

" _Thank you." Jennifer said quietly. "I'm sorry I blew up. I know it's not your fault, it's just really frustrating and sad."_

" _It is. I agree completely." Adam said, feeling terrible. "But hey, you guys have each other in real life and no one can take that from you. Have you thought of going public? It may help the negativity."_

_Jen shook her head. "No. I don't want Lana getting hate because of her being with me."_

_Lana sighed, she and Jen had had this conversation and she had said what Adam just did many times. "I can't get her to budge on that."_

" _I get it. It's your life, and I understand. Again, I'm sorry for all this."_

"Wow, I'm so sorry Lana." Josh stated. "I think this is really going to piss people off and I'm sure even if Adam and Eddy take the blame, any of us could be blamed for this, but mostly Jen. I hate this so much. I love the show, I love the cast, but I hate how some of the 'fans' are."

Jennifer came out and was surprised to see everyone. She stood there as Ginny came over and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death, honestly." She said with a sigh. "What's going on? You all look pissed."

"Lana just told us of your meeting. I'm sorry, Jen, SwanQueen was going to help you so much." Robert said and Jen sighed.

"It's fine. Not much we can do about it now. I just hope that A and E taking the blame will help. I just wish the photo op was before the panel. It's hard because if anyone asks me about it, I have to lie and say it just wasn't in the books."

"Come on, honey, let's go relax a bit before the autographs." Lana said, taking Jen's hand. They each had a 'dressing room' of sorts and Lana knew Jen needed some darkness for a bit.

After about forty five minutes of resting, Jen got up and drank a full bottle of water. The migraine was still there, but not as bad, so she started getting ready. Lana looked over from her booth quite often to see how Jen was doing. She could tell she wasn't feeling good, but didn't know if the fans would. She smiled as she watched Jen sign and talk with the long line of people and then got back to her own signing. The things people asked to be signed would never cease to surprise her.

Jen took her seat and wished it was Lana sitting next to her, not Robert. Lana could help just by touching her leg under the table, whereas it would be weird if Robert did that. When the question of Emma and Regina came up, Jen felt sick and looked down as Adam took over and made his statement, much to the frustration of fans. She got through the rest of the panel and stepped backstage to drink more water.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Lana asked, wrapping her arms around Jen.

"I'm okay. One more hour and today is done." She said, leaning into Lana's embrace for just a moment. "Baby, people may see."

"Let them. I don't care right now."

Jen let out a breath and rested her head on Lana's shoulder. "Neither do I."

Two hours later and Jen was still taking pictures. The line had been so long that she felt terrible calling it quits after the first hour. Now, however, she wasn't sure how she was pushing on. She knew Lana was still taking pictures so she figured she could too. She tried so hard to focus on the fans, to laugh with them and interact, but she was honestly at the end of her rope. After the third hour, she just couldn't do it anymore. "I'm sorry, but I have to call it quits." She said to the group and hated their moans. "I am sorry. I have a terrible migraine and I need to rest. Come back tomorrow and I'll try to get you all in."

"Some of us could only afford one day." Someone called out and others agreed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I have pre-autographed pictures that you can all have for free and I'll personally refund your money for the photo op. I am truly sorry." Jen said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." A woman said loudly and looked at the others. "Can't you all see she's human? She doesn't feel good and already stayed out here two hours longer than scheduled." She turned to Jen and gave a smile. "Go take care of yourself. Thank you for all you do."

Jen smiled gratefully and nodded her thanks before going back with the security guards, actually holding one to keep her upright. Lana saw Jen leaving and made her own announcement and headed back herself. "Come on, Jen, we're leaving." She said, guiding her out.

Jen got to the hotel and just slept. It was all she could do and by some miracle, she felt miles better the next day. She got through all the interviews and stayed for five hours to be sure all fans got their photo op with her. When she was done, she met the group and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go to dinner." Lana said, pulling Jen away from Josh and his phone.

"No, what is it?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Jen." Ginny said, but her face told Jen differently.

Jen sighed. "More bad press?"

Josh sighed and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Jen."

Jen shook her head. "It's not your fault. I don't want to see it right now though."

Jen was quiet as the group all ate and chatted and back at the hotel, she grabbed a paper before she and Lana went to their room.

"Jen, please don't read that." Lana said, sitting down next to Jen.

"I have to." She said, and found what she was looking for. She read it and then threw the paper down. "I had a fucking migraine!"

Lana pulled Jen into her arms. "I know, baby." She said, hating that this was happening.

"So now I'm a stuck up bitch who hates my fans oh and it's all my fault that Swan Queen isn't happening. I looked bored and like I thought the con was beneath me? I pushed through a fucking migraine to be there."

"I know. Honey, I know." Lana stated, stroking Jen's hair.

"I hate this." Jen said, resting her head on Lana's chest. "I am not a bad person."

Lana could hear that Jen was crying and she rubbed her back. "You're not. You know that and I know that and if these assholes don't know that, it's their problem. Let it out, baby, I've got you."

Jen and Lana spent the rest of the summer together and their relationship was stronger than ever. Though Lana really wanted to tell everyone why she was so happy, she respected Jennifer's wishes. She also made sure to tell everyone how disappointed she was in how Jennifer was treated by 'fans' at the con. She made sure to stress just how badly Jen was feeling and how she did it anyway. Josh and Ginnny did the same and while most fans understood, some just didn't want to hear it.

When the filming started for season two, Jen tried to go into it fresh. However, Ginny had already closed her Instagram due to fans and Meghan was about to. She wondered if she should too, but decided against it. Instead, she'd focus on her work and her own life. If that made her a bitch, so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I've been really stuck on this story, to be honest. I don't know how much I want to stick to the actual show. Honestly, I think I'm making this my last chapter. I love the story, but my muse for it is so low. That being said, things will get very different from here on out. That's fanfiction though, right? This is fiction and my story to tell, so I'm going to tell it as I wish it would have been.

_**Hello. So I've been really stuck on this story, to be honest. I don't know how much I want to stick to the actual show. Honestly, I think I'm making this my last chapter. I love the story, but my muse for it is so low. That being said, things will get very different from here on out. That's fanfiction though, right? This is fiction and my story to tell, so I'm going to tell it as I wish it would have been.** _

**Chapter 4**

"Lana! Lana come quick!" Jennifer called excitedly as she read the email for the fifth time. They had just finished taping the first half of season two and were on a small break. The two had found a nice place to rent instead of their trailers and lived there with both their dogs. It was a wonder to Jen that they hadn't been found out yet, but honestly, she was tired of hiding anyway.

"What is it?" Lana asked, her hair wrapped in a towel.

Jennifer looked up and smiled wide. "They broke down. Ratings were tanking and they "researched" it and found it was because Emma and Regina weren't together. Lana…Lana instead of Emma's secret being that she still loves Neal, it's going to be that she loves Regina."

Lana stood there, mouth open. "No fucking way! No god damned fucking way!" She said coming over and leaning over Jen to read the email. She then squealed and kissed Jen's cheek. "Oh baby! It's happening!"

"Well, it is but it won't be that fast. They both have shit to work out, but yes, it's fucking happening!" Jennifer bit her lip, looking at Lana. "Lana, we can't announce this but…do you maybe still want to announce us?"

Lana smiled and swiveled Jen's chair so she could sit on her lap. "Yes! Jennifer I've been wanting to do that for so long now."

"I know. I'm sorry I…I just…I didn't want you to get hate. I still don't want you to, but I think with this change, if you do get any, it'll stop once it airs. You do know that I'm not ashamed, right?"

Lana stroked Jennifer's cheek. "Of course I know that, baby. I've been to meet your family and you've met mine. If you were ashamed, that never would have happened. I completely understand why you didn't want to say anything. Especially when things got really bad, but I hope this will change it for you. I hope you start getting more love because you deserve it."

Jennifer smiled and pulled Lana in for a kiss. "Thank you. For sticking with me through all this and for being so amazing and understanding, I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me." Lana said, kissing Jennifer's nose. "How are we going to do this?"

Jen shrugged a grin on her face. She was really excited for this and hoped it would only bring positivity. "Maybe we both change our relationship statuses and see what happens first?"

They both went on their social media accounts and changed their statuses to "in a relationship" and it didn't take long before their phones were pinging like crazy. Lana laughed and read through messages. "They want to know with who?"

Jen smiled and looked at hers, ignoring the bad ones. "Same here." She looked up at Lana. "What if we did an Instagram live?"

Lana grinned. "Really? I'd love that." Jennifer nodded and gestured to the computer so Lana sat. "My account then?"

"Yes. It'll be more positive and I can always share it to mine later."

Lana got it all ready and Jennifer stood to the side. "Hello everyone." Lana said with a smile. "I'm going to wait a bit to see how many more are going to join. I have a special announcement to make that I've been waiting to make for quite some time." She looked over to Jen and smiled more before looking back. "Okay, wow, we have 1500 people watching. Well, as you all saw, I changed my relationship status just a few minutes ago and we decided to not make you wait to see who it is. I just want to say, I don't want any negativity because this person makes me so happy. I've never felt more loved or more love for someone until her. Yes her. We've been dating officially for almost a year now, but we didn't announce it for privacy reasons. However, we figure we've lasted this long, we may as well get it out there."

Kristin had gotten notification that Lana was going live after seeing that both Jen and Lana had changed their relationship status. So, of course she decided to watch it and she smiled as she did so, feeling so happy for her friends. While Ginny and Josh had gotten rid of their real Instagram accounts, they had kept 'fake' ones so they could see what their friends were up to. Ginny would never admit she also used hers to stand up for Jennifer as Jen would be embarrassed. The couple sat watching, smiling at seeing how happy Lana was in this moment.

"I won't make you wait any longer. You all know her, you all should love her, here is my beautiful girlfriend Jennifer." Lana said and Jennifer came and sat in the chair next to her, smiling. Lana kissed her, causing Jen to plush, but the smile never left her face. "That's right folks, Jennifer and I have been dating for almost a year and we couldn't be happier."

"She's right." Jennifer said, smiling at all the hearts on the screen. "We would have told you earlier, but to be honest, with all the negativity I get, I didn't want that to go to her. However, we decided it was time and I'm glad for that. I love this woman with all my heart and I'm not ashamed to say it. My family loves her, I love her family."

"And they love you." Lana said, smiling as she took Jennifer's hand. "So while I know some of you are upset about the way the show is going, you can now know that we are Morrilla strong!"

Jennifer laughed and it was the most beautiful laugh Lana ever heard. "That's right. Anyway, we wanted you all to know because most of you are the most amazing, supportive people and we figured you deserved to finally know."

"We're not doing questions yet, I'm sorry for that, but Jen and I have to get our dogs out for a walk. We just wanted to announce this in a special way. We love you guys. Be kind to each other."

Jen blew a kiss and Lana turned off the live feed, saving it so it would post. She looked at Jen and hugged her. "We did it."

"We did. I almost feel like a weight has lifted."

Over the rest of the break, Jen and Lana frequently went on Instagram live and would answer questions, talk with Kristin, or just joke around with each other. Jen found so much less hate, though there was still some, it wasn't nearly as bad as before and she could handle it. It didn't matter anyway, she was happy and that's all that did matter.

When the episode hit where Emma confessed her love for Regina, the ratings skyrocketed. They were interviewed on talk shows and LGBTQ organizations reached out to them for support and they gave it. The fans were amazing at the Cons and everything was going swimmingly. When Bex joined the show, the three of them were often seen together laughing and joking around. Everyone on set was honestly like a happy family. They watched Jarod grow and loved the different arcs the show brought to life. While they were all nervous for the musical episode, Jennifer was also excited as it was the big SwanQueen wedding. She also had her own plans for when they were done filming.

"And Cut! That's a wrap! Good job!"

Jennifer smiled and went to Josh, taking something from him. Lana was talking to Bex and Jen cleared her throat. "Lana?"

Lana turned around. "Yes, my love?"

Jen smiled, she was still in her wedding gown, as was Lana, and she took a deep breath. Six years ago, I met the most amazing brunette. She came into my life like a breath of fresh air and then she came into my heart like no one else could. I love you, Lana, with all my heart and I know I always will." She took Lana's hand and, as gracefully as she could, she got on one knee. "Lana Maria Parrilla, will you marry me?" She asked, holding out the ring.

Lana gasped and put her free hand to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and the lump in her throat rendered he speechless. Finally she nodded. "Yes." She whispered, pulling Jen up and kissing her. "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you so much."

When it came to renewing contracts, Jennifer felt so conflicted. She loved the show, loved Emma Swan, loved her cast and crew, but she had started directing and producing and honestly, she was ready for something else. Lana wanted one more season, but said if Jennifer didn't want her to, she wouldn't do it. That's what had brought them to the office, sitting with Adam and Eddy.

"Jennifer, we get it." Adam assured her. "If you could just agree to do two or three episodes, we can make it work." They went over what the storyline was for season 7 and how they would make it work. Jennifer agreed and then had to make her announcement that she was "done" with the show. It didn't exactly go over well, but Jennifer had learned not to worry about all the negativity.

Lana was skeptical on how they'd make it work for Regina without Emma, but true to their word, they did. The story was, Regina and Emma went to see Henry, but in a twist of fate, Regina got stuck there when Emma went back. They used scenes from past seasons for flashbacks and then Jen came back so Emma could find Ronnie and make her remember. The final scene was the most fun to film as Regina not only got her "Good Queen" status, but the Swan-Mills women also renewed their vows.

That summer, Lana and Jennifer exchanged their own vows in a very beautiful, private ceremony. Of course the cast and crew were there, along with their families, but other than that, it was private. Jennifer stayed busy with directing while Lana was picky about what she'd do next. The two were very happy and neither really cared if one or the other weren't working. They stayed friends with everyone, often doing live video chats with each other, and eventually adopted twins. A boy and a girl of six months, which stopped a lot of their live feeds because they didn't want their babies to be in the public eye. They were happy, in love, and always would be. Thanks to a television show, they both now believed in the power of True Love.


End file.
